Loved To Deth
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns-Monsters AU. Roman is a doctor who finds Dean, a homeless teenager, and takes him home. That same day strange things begin to happen. COMPLETE.
1. Save Me

I also posted this story in rockfic with other characters, but I thought (and hope) anyone would feel offended if I post it here with these characters.

I don't speak English so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

 _"Roman, will you save me?"_

 _"I'm your savior, babe."_

 _"You'll do this in order to save them too."_

 _"All I want is to save you, sweet one."_

 _"Will you save them?"_

 _"I will save YOU, my beloved one."_

 _I see his beautiful face contorted with pain. His deep baby blue eyes full of tears. He's suffering and I'm also suffering. I love him more than I love myself, more than I love anyone. He's is watching the floor, unable to see what I'm going to do. I'd wish can do the same, not see what I'm going to do. I'd wish not have to do this. But this... this is the only way to save him and save me._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 **...**

Another village, so fucking far. My name is Roman, six months ago I was the doctor of my village. I was a respected and wealthy man in my place. Had a beautiful fiancee, had a beautiful property. An heritage that others envied. That was six months ago, when I didn't imagine I would meet him.

I found him six months ago. He was the cutest teenager I could ever see. Deep baby blue eyes, so full of despair and sadness. Beautiful milky skin, sandy brown messy hair and those dimples. He seemed so helpless, so needy. He was hungry and his clothes were rags. I helped him. I took care of him, dressed and fed him.

He didn't talk, not even a word. But his eyes said a lot of things, things that only I could understand, I was amazed for that. I fed him everyday trying to restore his health and it was working. He was becoming prettier day after day. My fiancee also felt sorry for him, she tried to make him speak but he kept a deep silence. I wanted to name him. I showed him a lot of names but he seemed disinterested in any of them. I just called him kiddo. That was the pet name for him. He got used to it and I got used to see him around. He helped me in the little office I had.

One night, one of those that the moon couldn't be seen, it happened. I felt a weird chill but I ignored it. I went to sleep and as all the nights since he arrived here I went to his room to be sure he was fine. He seemed to be sleeping and I went to my bedroom and tried to sleep. That night I had horrible nightmares, a lot of people crying for help. People suffering, bathed in blood, dying. They asked me for help and I had the resources and the desire of help them... but I didn't.

It was dawning and I woke up feeling thirsty and went to the kitchen, I drank a lot of water and then as everyday I went to his room. I needed to be sure he was fine. I sauntered in the place and saw him. He was fully recovered, his chubby cheeks had a beautiful crimson and his thin lips looked kinda pouty. His eyes sparkling, even his sandy brown locks looked softer and brighter almost blonde. He was as beautiful as an angel.

"You saved me, Roman." He softly said and his voice was kinda raspy but beautiful, mesmerizing.

Couldn't help but approach him. It was like a delusion, I didn't belong to myself. I was being dragged by my basic instincts. I wrapped my hands on his slim waist and put my face close to his. He smiled sweetly and licked his now pouty lips.

"Oh Roman I've been watching you all this time. You're so fucking gorgeous, almost godlike. You're my personal God. You saved me. You're my savior and I'll belong to you."

Never before I did this with other man. But in that moment I couldn't think, I just felt. I put my lips on his and deeply and slowly kissed him. Shortly after we were naked on his bed, his thighs wrapped around my hips and I was fucking him. It was glorious, heavenly, wonderful. My world became colorful, I could feel everything, the air, my skin, my heartbeats, everything was colorful and vivid.

I never before had fucked someone this way. My whines were pitiful and shameful. I was licking and biting every spot of pale skin my lips could reach. I was tasting his sweat, it was salty and musky, I loved it. I was feeling til the depths of my being the warmth that wrapped my manhood. It was inexplicable, amazing, divine.

"My name is Dean," His voice was so sexy, like a hum.

It was enough to make me come. My body pitifully spasmed as I whined like a helpless girl. After that he came in my hands and I instinctively licked his cum. I needed to taste every essence emanating of his being. I never felt something like this, this insane need to possess someone. I wanted him as I had never wanted anything in my life. I can't still explain the pleasure.

Since that night I couldn't help but adore him. I worshipped the ground he walked, and he knew it. We hid our relationship. If someone noticed it, the whole town would burn us alive. It had happened before. That feeling was considered unnatural and forbidden, but it didn't mattered to me, my desire for him was greater than my desire to survive. We became lovers.

He had this natural charm that people in the village liked. He was my little assistant. He never ever talked with others but me. I felt even more flattered. I was the only one allowed to hear his voice. I also was the only one allowed to touch his body. He disliked to be touched by others. I told my patients that never touch him and they understood.

I was living a fantasy. My nights were all about sex and pleasure. The things we did were the most perverse and passionate. But I loved it, I loved everything we did. I lived for those moments.

My fiancee was bitching about our marriage. Before I met Dean I was so attached to her. Now, I was postponing, with many possible excuses, our marriage, and she noticed it. She was whining everyday about that. I noticed Dean began to dislike her. Lately he almost magically disappeared when she arrived to my office or my house.

The next new moon, it happened. After a wild sex marathon I fell deeply asleep. I had the same nightmare and woke with the dawn. Dean was sitting watching me, these new moon nights were strange, he turned hypnotically beautiful. We made love again.

In the morning the corpses began to appear. An entire family was horribly murdered in their home, they were relatives of my fiancee. There were no survivors, even the kids were murdered. I had to take care of those bodies amid the cries of my fiancee. It was awful. They were torn, as if a wild beast had bite their skin. Most shocking was the realization that this animal first toyed with them, torturing them like a cat with a mouse.

Dean saw the bodies and blanched. He began to cry so scared. I went to him and hugged him immediately.

"Relax, don't be afraid. You shouldn't be here, you're just a kid. Please, don't go down to the office til I finish with this."

I wanted to protect him, prevent him to witness something as horrible as this. And something that chilled me to the bone was that I didn't feel this protective instinct with my own fiancee, even though those were her relatives. But with Dean, I could only try at all costs to avoid him to see this horrible thing.

Shortly after we buried the corpses amid the astonishment of the people who wondered what kind of animal so ferocious and how big should be to have murdered five people in their own home. Tortured before killing them and consumed part of their flesh.

That was only the first night. The following new moon was the same. Everyone in the village were terrified, many people left the place. Others were determined to hunt down and kill the monster. I decided not to participate in the training of people that wanted to hunt that animal. Dean was always terrified and I decided to stay with him all the time. I didn't want him to be the next victim of that beast.

Several days later my fiancee and her family pushed me to decide the day of our wedding. We were supposed to leave town because she was afraid and her family would move soon. So everything was quick and in one month and a half I was suppose to marry her. That night I told Dean about my wedding.


	2. Take Care Of Me

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry again for misspelled words :( I like to write weird AU so I'm glad if at least one person is reading._

* * *

His face was contorted with pain and sorrow. "You will marry... but you promised me you'd be my savior. I believed you really loved me!"

His mouth twitched and his eyes snapped with a craziness inside his blue gems. He looked kinda maniac.

"Fool of myself…" His breathing was erratic, "You havn't even told me tha you lo..." He was hyperventilating, fighting back tears, "I'll be alone again... walking on the streets, or around the forest. Those horrible men will hurt me again... they will..."

He never talked about his life. Why was he alone? How did he survive? He was hugging himself and shaking his head repeatedly. It was weird.

"Did someone hurt you?" I muttered.

I closed my eyes just imagining what they did to him. A young beautiful kid all alone. No need to be psychic to know why he hates when people touches him. And those weird twitches and spasms. The realization of it, made my blood ran cold. But he let me touch him... He really had to trust in me if he allowed me to touch him, to talk to him, even fuck him.

He couldn't help himself and cried, then he ran away as faster as he could in that mood. I immediately tried to catch him. I followed him into the forest, he was so fucking fast. He finally gave up and I could reach him. We were so tired and had to sit on the ground.

"Dean, I don't know what will I do... but I will never leave you alone. Nobody will hurt you anymore."

"What will you do? Marry her and take me to your house! I'll have to see you with her, to care your kids. I have to go Roman. That horrible life I've been living is my fate. This beautiful lie I was sharing with you has to end."

"No!" Never in my life I felt so desperate, "I'll solve this. Dean, I swear I'll fix this mess. I won't marry her. I won't leave you. If you walk, I'll die."

Just returning home and we were kissing passionately. I couldn't help it, I'm fucked. I never wanted to marry her, I'll be damned if I have to leave Dean. All I wanted was to spread his legs and fuck him senseless. We didn't even go upstairs. I put him on the bed where I checked to the patients, I quickly took off his clothes and mine and began to kiss and touch everything I could.

He moaned and I felt all tingly. Oh boy, his body is my drug, is a vice that consumed every bit of my sanity.

"Dean, you scared me. The way you stared at me… you seemed…"

"Lunatic." He whispered, "I'm fucked up Roman. I'm a fucking mess but you give me peace. You're my anchor. I need you. You're my everything, my savior, my God." Then he took my cheeks forcing me to face him, "You're not only this gorgeous tall, broad, man with your chiseled face and bright eyes. No, you're a gentle soul. You take care of me, every one of my needs and I'm needy. I'm needy Roman. I need you, I'll do everything for you. You can take my life if you wish. I'm yours."

He didn't look maniac this time. He was deadly serious in his statement. He took my hand and placed it in his chest. His heart was beating so fast and he was biting his lower lip. That made it. I lost my self-control. He's that gorgeous and I need him as the air I breathe. Then, he was naked, his cock so hard, his lips slightly parted.

"Fuck me"

It was a commandment... and I submissively obeyed. I fucked him against the tiny bed, he was all fours, my hands strongly grabbing his hips while thrusting hard inside of him. Our skin sounded in every thrust and he moaned even louder. I'm losing my senses, feeling like my brain was about to explode. In a final thrust I came inside of him. I just waited a few moments to recover my strength and he was jerking off. I put him on his back and led my head to his crotch. After a few moments I made him come in my mouth.

He was sitting on the floor cleaning some medicines and I was thinking the way I could break my engagement. My future in laws were important persons in this place. They would fuck my future if I put my fiancée on that shame, they would destroy my businesses, spread rumors to make me fail. And to be honest I gave a shit. The thought of losing Dean was stifling, I can lose everything but him. And my fiancée's family would leave the village, they were afraid about the monster. Fuck with them, I had money, I didn't need them to survive.

Anyway I told Dean that he had to wait. I couldn't just leave her. I'd pretend to marry her. Dean agreed because he didn't want to lose me. We kept living our lives the way we were doing it. He was my young, naive and silent assistant. The next new moon it happened again.

He became even more gorgeous and all I could do was worshiping him. We fucked, wildly, passionately. I had horrible nightmares again and woke up alone, he wasn't in the bed. I looked for him and he wasn't inside the house. Then I grabbed a lamp and went to the backyard that was connected with a part of the forest, I don't know why but I walked to the exact place where I found him for the first time: the riverside.

He was inside the water, bathing himself. Couldn't help but approach him, lighting the place with a lamp. Fuck, he was gorgeous, like a vision, like a delusion. His wet body dancing in the water. I put the lamp over some rocks and entered into the water. It was like a kind of ritual, the way he danced, he didn't even notice about me. The water covered us to the waist and it was warm, something very strange, it should be cold.

He submerged his body completely into the water and beautifully, mesmerizing emerged from it. I was amazed, my mouth completely opened. Then I could see it. Blood, he was cleaning his body that was covered in blood, even the water looked reddish.

"Are you hurt?"

He woke up of his ritual. He looked at me surprised and began to walking back.

"Dean, Did someone hurt you?" I was so worried about him.

He walked closer to the lamp and I noticed some ugly wounds, bruises and marks on his body. And around his neck the mark of human nails, and also his hair was bleeding a bit, someone had pulled a lock of his hair.

"Who did that to you?" I was angry, "Baby, tell me who did that to you?!"

I cornered him against the big rock and softly touched his face. "Baby, please…"

"I will save you Roman and you will save me. I told you. I belong to you. Clean me."

I took him inside the house and bathed him. Carefully cured his wounds. There was several on his body. He was lying in my bed.

"Love me Roman, save me."

"Dean you have to tell me what happened…"

He was sleepy but in a final yawn he told me, "I love you Roman, I will love you to death. I belong to you."

I let him sleep. I didn't understand a shit. In the morning would ask everything, now better if let him rest.

The morning was horrible. The devastating news were about another tragedy. An entire family, horribly murdered, again. I went to see the corpses. They were the same wounds than the two other families.

"There's a pattern." One of the villagers said, "The three families were murdered in the last new moons."

"Maybe a werewolf?" Some woman said.

"It can't be. Werewolves only appear on full moon." Said another villager, "This creature appears in new moon."

"It can be a different kind of werewolf." The woman insisted.

"You know, nobody has ever proved that werewolves, vampires, or other mythical creatures really exist." I pointed. I was fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Because you're a doctor. As a scientist you wanna have evidence." Another villager told me, "There are a lot of unexplained things in this world. Not everything can be explained inside your pipes."

I returned to the house, again the horrible task to check those bodies. Two kids this time, an old woman, an old man and the mother and the father of the kids. Dean went downstairs and see the horrible show again and began to cry. Then I noticed it, the older of the victims was holding something in his left hand, a lock of sandy brown hair. Apparently, this guy died with it in his hand. Man, that lock was so similar to Dean's messy hair. I felt so fucking scared.


	3. Trust Me

_Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows. I apologize for misspelled words._

* * *

The suspicion was killing me. He was hurt, his body covered in wounds and the blond lock in the hand of one of the victims. Everything was strange since it should be impossible for him to escape of that beast. That thing murdered groups of people, even in the case he would be the murderer, he's just a kid. Even more impossible for him to murder a group of persons. And the most important fact: That thing isn't human. Dean clearly is.

I asked him a lot of times about his wounds but he always said he was walking in the middle of the night, thinking about us, our future and my marriage and he fell in some wet rocks. Then he felt desperate and ripped off his own hair. The only thing he repeats again and again is _you are my savior and I'll be yours_. We kept with our routine, he was my assistant and lover. Passionately, every night, he surrendered to me.

"I love you." It was the third time he said it, every time those words became even more believable. "Love you, Roman. I belong to you. You're my savior and you can do whatever you want with me. Even if you don't lov-"

"I love you Dean."

He stared at me and everything stayed still, at least that was what I felt. I couldn't believe I hadn't say it before. But it's the truth. I love him, I worship him. His smile was so wide and honest. His eyes sparkled as the two beautiful gems they are. His entire body was screaming his love for me.

My pace increased. Fuck, I was being so rude. His gorgeous body shaking because of the pleasure, our bodies colliding against each other in every thrust. So deep, so fucking deep that I thought I could hurt him.

"I love you Roman! I love you so fucking much that hurts."

"Same here babe. I love you. I love you Dean."

"Fasterrrr…. Deeper…"

And I gave him what he asked for. It was rude, it was raw, but man he was enjoying it. I was losing my senses in the cloud of pleasure his hips made me feel. I was hurting him I knew it, but the pleasure was unbearable and I just wanted more and more... I couldn't stop. I literally felt everything, the air, my sweat, every single movement and contraction of his muscles and it was divine. He made me insane, I forgot about everything when I touched his gorgeous body.

"Roman, I'm gonna..."

"Wait for me."

In a final deep thrust I came and his body trembled in the climax. So fucking great, amazing, and heavenly. Couldn't get enough of this, of him.

 **...**

"I was thinking, you know. We can't celebrate a marriage in the middle of the suffering of this town for the dead families. It would be like rub in their faces our happiness, including your family. You all are still in mourning." I tried to convince my fiancée and her family.

"We can celebrate something very private." She was being stubborn.

"The church is everything but private." I pointed.

"I have to admit Roman is right." My future mother in law admitted. "You're our only daughter and I hate the idea of a hidden marriage. But we have to leave this town and you'll leave as a married woman. So we will talk with the priest and maybe find a way to celebrate the marriage just for us."

"Oh yes mom!"

"We can wait til the next new moon. Maybe this is just a coincidence. Maybe nothing more happens and we can celebrate a marriage the way you want." I said.

"That's a better idea." My future father in law agreed, "Let's celebrate your marriage the day after the next new moon. If something happens it'll be something really private, almost hidden. If not it'll be the marriage my sweet girl deserves."

 **...**

I gained some time, but all my attempts were useless. Time passed and things started to get complicated. I became almost addict to Dean's body. We were fucking or making out every time we can. In the house, in the office, in the forest near to my backyard. That day I had him in the tiny stretcher. He was shirtless and I was lightly touching his soft pale skin.

"What did you do to me, Dean?" I said caressing his chest, "It's like a spell, can't stop, I fucking worship you."

He moaned at my confession. His eyes sparkling and his gaze full of love.

"The same you did to me. I love you my Roman. You make feel complete, I need you and I belong to you, forever. My body and my soul are yours for use the way you want. My life belongs to you Roman. You saved me and I could happily die in your hands if that would be necessary."

"Why would I do something like that, baby?" I softly said, smelling his hair, "I fucking love you Dean."

He took my face, he looked at me so excited. "Oh Roman, every time you said love me, you make me so happy. I thought my life always would be horrible, but you saved me, you saved me and I will save you."

"Why do you always say that, babe? I just found you in the forest near to my backyard in the riverside. I didn't save you."

"Oh Roman, you saved me and now you're taking care of me, you're loving me. And I'll be with you forever. I'll be yours forever. I'll do whatever you ask me to do. I'll give you my life if you want it."

He softly kissed me. I was fucked. I adored him, I wanted to kiss the path he trod. I didn't want to marry and I had only three days to figure out how to escape of my engagement. It'd be something really catastrophic.

Someone was knocking at the door breaking the sweet spell in which my little lover had me. He wore his shirt again and softly went to the door. My fiancée was visiting me.

"Dean." She happily said but he never answered just went out to the house leaving us alone.

"He's becoming even weirder." She said, then she looked at me in detail, "Were you running? Every time I visit you I found you in the same way. Your hair a mess, sweating even in a cold day and your office closed. You'll start to lose money if you keep doing this."

She was suspecting but I gave a shit about everything. I was an idiot.

"I was making an inventory. It takes time and effort."

"You make an inventory every day for what it seems."

We heard a scream in the street. I recognized his voice immediately and went outside. My fiancée followed me. Some idiots were manhandling Dean. My baby was trying to fight back and I can say he's strong and stubborn but they were four and he's only one. Anyways one of them was bleeding.

"You have to come with us to hunt the beast." One fucker yelled.

"What are you doing?" I was angry.

"He's young and full of health. He's strong too. He hurt one of us." The moron said still holding Dean. "He should be training with us to hunt that beast."

I pushed one of the morons and he fell on the floor. "He was fighting back! You started this mess."

Then I held Dean, "Don't fucking touch him. He hates when people touches him." I was so fucking angry.

Dean hugged me, nuzzling his face in my chest.

"He hates when people touches him but he's tightly hugging you, Doctor." The other villager said, "And he screamed, so he have a voice, but he never said a word."

"That's none of your business!" I roared and the moron frightened. I'm obviously stronger. "Just don't fucking touch him again!"

My fiancée was looking at us in suspicion, but she said nothing and followed us inside the house. Dean was still clinging of me.

"Hey, everything's fine." I softly said, "I'll never let them hurt you. Nobody will touch you, ok. Nobody will force you to do something you don't want to do."

He gently released me nodding at every word I said to him. Then he looked at me and I swear his gaze told me make me feel better, and I will. I tried to answer his plea with my gaze.

"Go upstairs. Take a nap."

Dean went upstairs and my fiancée finally said it.

"You're overprotecting him. If he weren't a man I would be jealous. You should be teaching that kid how to live alone because I am not taking him with us after our marriage!" She yelled so loud, obviously wanting to be heard by Dean. Then she left the house.

 **...**

We were in bed. Dean said nothing the rest of the day. Not even to me.

"Baby, I'm rich and don't need them, but I still need my reputation. They're powerful and recognized in the entire country, and could destroy my chances to start again and make money. We need to take advantage of the fact that people is leaving this town because of that thing and leave before of them. They'll go in a few days, we have to go first."

"Runaway together..." He finally spoke.

"Yes, babe. Tomorrow's night we're going-"

"No!" He said so scared, "Tomorrow will be new moon. Let's go now, not tomorrow. Roman, please it has to be now."

"Baby, please keep calm. People will be busy tomorrow night. The villagers will be watching the streets around the houses trying to hunt that thing. We will go through my backyard, in the woods. Tomorrow, I'll prepare a carriage. We have to take some money and go to the west. My cousins live there. They'll help us."

"Your fortune is here. If we escape you will lose everything."

"I'm a doctor, honey. Everyplace needs someone like me. We'll be ok."

"You'll do that for me."

"I'll do anything for you."

"Then please let's go now. Tomorrow it'll be late."

"Dean, I'll protect you, ok. You don't have to be afraid. Nothing will happen. We'll leave this village."

"We won't Roman."

"Why?"

He looked at me so sad. "I don't care Roman. I've been happy here with you and that's all I need."

"Dean stop talking like that. I don't understand but... but I swear everything will work, ok. Just trust me."

We made love and then we slept. He hugged me so fucking tightly. He was so in fear but as always he never said a word about why... and I never forced him to answer me. I never forced anything of him. I was sure everything would work. But he was right, it wouldn't.


	4. Love Me

_Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate every one of them. This is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy this short story. There are notes at the end of the chapter._

 _And again, sorry for misspelled words._

* * *

"Everything's ready, hon." "I winked at Dean. I was a total fool.

"Let's go now, before night comes." He plead.

"Dean, we need to talk. You have to tell me what you know about that thing. Why are you so scared?"

Dean gulped. He looked at me, his baby blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"I lived in a village nearby this one. My family died when I was 12 because of a plague and a neighbor of my family adopted me. She was a nice woman but his husband was a monster, an enormous, strong and fat man. She tried to take care of me but that man was drunken all the time. At first he beat the shit of us, me, she and their two other kids, two girls of 11 and 6 years old. Then..."

"What?"

It wasn't necessary to ask. It was obvious why Dean hated when other people touched him. He was crying desperately while held his face with his hands. I felt my blood so cold and a pain in my chest.

"How many time did it last?"

"Four years. He abused of all of us. And not just him... he handed us to other people time to time. My step mom died because of a beating two years after my arriving to that place. The older of my step sisters died because he never tried to cure a disease, he let her die. Then it was just me and my last step sister. Seven months ago I turned 17 and I knew I was ready to… to kill him." Dean, looked at me so desperate, "I dreamed every night with his dead body. I knew I had to kill him, then take my little 10 years old sister, run so far away and start a new life, just the two of us. She was the very reason to stay alive and endure all the pain. She was suffering the same, she was so innocent and beauty."

Dean was crying loudly. I know I feel empathy for other people, but man I'm feeling it now. I was totally absorbing his pain. It hurt a lot. Dean fell on the floor unable to hold his own body. I sat beside him, trying to hug him but he pushed me.

"That night he was drunk. I behave as docile as I could trying to seduce him, I had everything planned. That sick monster was…" His face contorted with disgust, "He was so excited touching me but then everything failed. He told me he didn't want me that night and called her. I was desperate, not again. I couldn't stand him touching her. So I decided to wait no more. I had a knife hidden inside my clothes and I slashed him. But even drunk he was stronger than me."

Dean watched his hands so scared.

"We fought and he finally controlled the situation. He beat me and left me bleeding on the floor. Then he went for her. I wanted to die, I plead my death before I had to see that again. I... I..."

He was shaking his skin looked even paler and I could even hear his heartbeats. I felt he could have a heart attack. I tried to hug him again and this time he didn't resist.

"Roman... Roman... you need to understand..."

I heard some loud knockings at my door.

"Don't leave me alone. Roman I need you."

"Roman!" It was the voice of my fiancée.

"I fucking hate that bitch!" Dean yelled.

Man, it would be impossible not to be heard.

"She's all the time around here. She doesn't let you breath. Tell her to fuck off!" He kept screaming so angry.

"Roman!" She was yelling as loud as Dean "I heard that stupid kid!"

Then the knockings became louder and stronger, I heard various screams. Were the villagers trying to knock down my door?

"Roman!" A man's voice. "Bring that fucking beast you are protecting. He's the murderer!"

"What!" I looked at Dean and he was frightened.

The villagers finally knocked down my door and soon an angry crowd was getting into my room. Despite how bad it looked I never let go of Dean. I kept holding him protectively.

"Roman!" My fiancée yelled visibly angry, "That weird kid is the murderer. Let him go, we have to kill him."

"What!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Are you crazy? All of you? He's a kid. You have to prove your accusations."

The sheriff came to me. Dean had his head hiding in my chest and was shaking uncontrollably. I was softly petting his back keeping the tight hug.

"We made an investigation." He said with a shotgun in his hands. Some other villagers had forks and knifes. "There were a survivor in the last house but we never said a word. A kid, he described the murderer as an enormous beast with human features, but full of hair."

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance." I said ironically.

"Doctor, the kid said he waited a few moments and decided to go out of his hideout. Then he saw this kid you're protecting. The only witness was in shock and was unable to talk, but few days ago he started to talk and little by little he gave us the information we needed. He had never seen Dean before but this morning he described him. We made a draw and he described this kid as the person he saw in the crime scene."

Then the sheriff handed me the draw and there it was: Dean's pretty face.

"I always knew it. That kid is weird. And I don't know how he can transform himself in that beast. But he has to die." My fiancée insisted.

I took Dean's face forcing him to see me. He was crying and shaking.

"Roman, you saved me, you were protecting me all this time. You never took advantage of my situation. Life wouldn't be enough to thank you."

But he's not confessing.

"Even if the kid said Dean was in the crime scene, that doesn't mean he's the murderer. Maybe there's a good reason for him to be there." I was desperate.

"He's a monster!" People began to shout.

Some villagers held me and I couldn't keep protecting him. They took Dean away from me and I was kicking and thrashing. My fiancée was yelling something but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was him, crying. He's not a monster, he's just a kid. The monster was that horrible man my baby had to... kill. He couldn't even finish the story.

It was darkening and the crowd tied him and threw him in the middle of the park. I could free myself from their grip and tried to reach him.

"Why are you protecting him?" My fiancée finally claimed.

"He's just a kid. You know nothing about him!" I yelled, "That thing about werewolves, vampires and other stuff are just myths. All of you are only showing how much idiot you are killing a kid because a fable your parents told you."

I couldn't see it come. I should've been prepared for this. One of those stupid villagers threw a large knife and it plough under Dean's flesh, so near to his heart. My baby began to spit blood and I threw myself over him. It was completely dark now. Just the torches of the villagers enlightened the night.

I was shaking trying to figure the best way to take off that knife of my babe's body.

"I love you baby. I'll save you." I said.

Suddenly the crowd shut their mouths. He was suffering in a horrible agony. While this people kept thinking about him as a murderer, there was no way to save him. The will beat him to death, his dead will be agonizing. I just have one way to stop his pain, and stop his agony. I began to cry.

 _"Roman, will you save me?"_

 _"I'm your savior, babe."_

 _"You'll do this in order to save them too."_

 _"All I want is to save you, sweet one."_

 _"Will you save them?"_

 _"I will save YOU, my beloved one."_

 _I see his beautiful face contorted with pain. His deep baby blue eyes full of tears. He's suffering and I'm also suffering. I love him more than I love myself, more than I love anyone. He's is watching the floor, unable to see what I'm going to do. I'd wish can do the same, not see what I'm going to do. I'd wish not have to do this. But this... this is the only way to save him and save me._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

"Do it Roman. The way they will kill me is horrible and painful, it'll be so much pain. My life was all about pain and sorrow, but then you came and you made me so happy, everything was worth. I could not think of a better way to die than in your hands. I'll love you to death."

"Dean, all I wanted was to make you happy, to love you the way you deserve."

"It won't be possible. End my pain please." He softly said.

Then everything fade to black.

 **…**

I magically woke up in my bed. I was naked and my body full of wounds. I felt like I had received a beating. A horrible headache made me felt dizzy... I sat and then began to remember, for the first time I remembered.

I was ready to kill my beloved Dean, to stop his pain, but then I felt it. A rush of energy invading my body. The anger I felt was something raw and pure. I even felt my body changing. Then I felt like his precious life was escaping from his body and the crowd looked at me scared, screaming and throwing things at my body. It was useless, they couldn't hurt me.

They had killed my baby and they had to pay. As my previous nightmares I remembered a lot of people crying for help. People suffering, bathed in blood, dying. They asked for help and mercy, but for the first time I was enjoying their pain. I felt pleasure on their deaths.

I killed the entire village. Nobody escaped, not even women or children. I killed every one of them. Then I carried my beloved's lifeless body and I could see them: claws and my arms and hands full of hair. It didn't care. I took the knife off of his chest and he smiled at me.

"Roman, that night you appeared, as a monster, in my house and killed our step-father." He told me coughing blood. "You saved me and saved my little sister. You killed him horribly, you tortured him in a way so ruthless and malevolent, but for me was something almost poetic, it was beautiful. I loved you for what you did, even into that monster body, I loved you. Then you watched at us and did nothing, you never tried to attack us. You even let me touch you, and then you fainted."

"We saw your identification in the rags that became your clothes after your transformation. I left my sister in a church, she agreed with me that we had to keep hide your secret, you were our savior. And we agreed that, since that moment, I had to take care of you. Every new moon when you became that monster I was there being sure to bring you home and destroying evidence."

He took a deep breath.

"One night that older man was claiming for help and I tried to help him. But he was so nervous and scared that he attacked me and pulled my hair. Anyways you could reach him and you killed him. The last night I was trying to destroy the evidence but I failed and that kid saw me."

"Everyone is dead now. I killed the entire village." I said in pain, I was in my human body again. "I'm a murderer. I'm the monster I never believed could exist." I said trying to cure Dean's wound. He was quickly losing a lot of blood.

"I'm sorry leaving you alone Roman. You saved me and I failed to you. I couldn't keep saving you. I love you so much. With you, I finally knew the meaning of the word happiness."

 **…**

Another village, so fucking far of the last one. Six new moons ago I found the love of my life. I saved him and he tried to save me. I spent an entire day burying the corpses of the villagers I killed, after that I decided to look for this girl. I went to the church and gave her all the money I had and talked to her about what happened. She cried a lot but she, just like Dean, was still grateful with me because I free them of their horrible father. The nuns said with the money they will build an orphanage to take care of kids like Emily: Dean's step sister and other kids. That's Dean's will and I went there trying to please him.

I'm into the carriage and still missing two nights for the next new moon. I kiss his forehead, he's lying inside the carriage. He can't walk or sit and his wound is still in treatment. But he's alive. Again, I managed to save him and he chose to stay with me. I'm a monster and that's why I'm going so far, so fucking far, maybe the mountains, so far away of other people, I don't want to kill anyone else. Dean is coming with me because he knows I'll never hurt him.

He loves a monster. He's the only person in this world that can do something like that. I don't know what did cause of my transformation. It started the night I saved Dean. And I don't know if it'll last forever, all I know is that I'm a monster, a murderer. But no matter how bad it sounds, I have someone that loves me to the point of risk his life for me again and again every new moon. I have someone that will love me to death.

* * *

 _Ok, thank you so much for give this story a chance. The X Files is my favorite show. I love the fact the chapters end kinda unsolved but still have an end. So this was a weird attempt of make some kind of x file. I don't know if I succeeded but I enjoyed writing this._


End file.
